A brother to remember
by thiefleader
Summary: Summary:Jessie's brother comes to New York and quickly catches Emma's eye but he doesn't feel the same or does he
1. Chapter 1

Jason's pov

i was in taxi hitting my head against the seat, holy crap this guy can talk we got to Central Park I told the taxi driver it was my stop I looked at my watch 2:30 I sighed and started reading my book it was the classic tale of moby dick I sighed fell asleep ten minutes later I woke up I had goosebumps but I never got those unless someone was watching me no one I decided to go to the place where my sister was staying

3rd person's pov

it was a regular day at the Ross household well, provided regular as Ravi talking to mrs Kipling about how he misses the little lizards, Luke and Zuri fighting over the tv remote Emma on her phone and Jessie lying on her bed

"hey do any of you know a Jason Prescott?" Their doorman friend tony asked Jessie's mind shouted one thing 'Jason's here!' She walked to the elevator eager to see her brother again

Jason's pov

i sighed as I waited for the elevator to come down man this thing is slow I felt relieved when it came down and happy when my sister came out I hugged her but she gave me her famous bear hug "sis I like breathing please." She set me down

"sorry Jason I was just happy to see you again." I smiled this is going to end well

"well you're lucky your bigger,taller and older than me." we laughed and finally reached the floor we needed I poked my head and looked around "you get this place to yourself wow."

"No unfortunately." I sighed

"yeah because with your pay I'm surprised you could a dress." "Oh you're really lifting my spirits Jason did dad buy your clothes?" "I bought them well the leather coat I had help with dad cost me 200 push ups but worth it." Jessie chuckled we went in I plopped on the couch and read my blood of Olympus book (I love the percy Jackson series) I was interrupted by Jessie "Jason I want you to meet the kids Luke,Ravi,Zuri and Emma."

"hey I'm Jason there isn't much I can say about myself." Emma approached me

"you want a tour of the penthouse?"

"If I can do 500 push ups I think I can adjust to city life." I walked and found my new room I got settled in and I set down my sword I started to finish painting it it was one of the other little things that keeps me happy I smiled and someone knocked on my door "oh come in." It was Emma "oh Emma I'm sorry about what I said."

"its okay I shouldn't have underestimated you." I smiled and chuckled silently

"hey since your here can you help me with something?" She nodded "okay so I like this girl what should I do?"

"okay you practice with me first place your hand on hers like this." She moved right hand on her right "then look her in the eyes compliment her."

"Emma you have a beautiful smile." She blushed "yeah almost like that then you want to look her in the eyes and then kiss her." I kissed Emma right there


	2. Chapter 2

Jason's pov

i was laying on the couch asleep I woke up and saw Jessie and her boyfriend brooks proposed to her I waited for her to leave and brooks was still there I got up and went to my room and started sharpening my sword and I heard someone knock "come in." I kept sharpening "hey Jason." "Hey Jess."

"I wanted to ask you something you know sister to brother?" "I'm all ears."

"Well could you and brooks spend some time together get to know each other." "Sure if I'm gonna have a brother in law I might as well get to know him."

"How did you-" "I was awake when he proposed." I smirked

~some time later~

i was in the kitchen finishing painting my masters family sword with his dying breath he asked me to finish it for him I heard brooks come in

"hi Jason I was wondering-" "let me stop you there first of all thank you Jessie might have actually found the one and second of all if you leave her I'll kill you."

"noted what are you doing?" "I'm finishing my old masters family sword I promised him I would."

"Can I help?" "Sure don't touch anything hand me that bucket label sky blue color." He grabbed it and tripped and accidentally spilled water all over the sword washing away all my work

"you idiot that was the water bucket not the water color." "Well can't you just buy more of that paint." I snapped

"FREAKING BUY MORE THAT IS THE LAST OF IT IN THAT OTHER BUCKET GET OUT NOW!" "But." I blew "GET OUUUUTTTTTT!" He left i was pissed off I threw a pot at the dumbwaiter I breathing angry I broke down and cried like a kid who got lost in a store I had my head in my hands and Emma came in

"Jason you okay?" "No brooks ruined my old masters family sword and I don't have enough sky blue paint to finish it." She put her arm around me I looked up and smiled we kissed I felt all my troubles go away

~carnival~

i was with Emma brooks killed a hamster what he did to Luke I can't remember Zuri I can't either and he smashed Emma's Andrew Garfield pumpkin I'm surprised her showed up but Emma helped me finish the sword with nail polish so I apologized to him and as the carnival went on his mistakes actually made things better

"hey Jess you're still mad at me for screaming at brooks?" "A bit but I understand."


End file.
